Convención
by BellaBlack31
Summary: Una idea alocada que nació de una conversación de WhatsApp
1. Chapter 1

Han leído historias donde la típica fans conoce a su ídolo y terminan felices, comiendo perdices; pues no se ilusiones esta no es así.

Bueno les comento pase meses ahorrando para ir a una convención, pero lo realmente importante era la Photo Op con Lana María Parrilla y Rebecca Mader. Fue todo un show primero obtener el pasaporte, comprar los pasajes, reserva de hotel, ir a la embajada y después de todos los trámites burocráticos, juntar más dinero pues no hablo nada de inglés, entonces para poder viajar, además de archicomprobar que iba solo por los días de la conve, fue contratar un traductor que ellos designaban.

Arreglar las cosas en casa, soportar las burlas de mi familia.

-Tienes casi 40 años y vas a viajar a conocer a una tipa que nadie ubica- mi madre tan linda como siempre atacando mis gustos desde mis 12 años no soporta los gustos "raros" de su hija

-Maaa ya hablamos de esto, prefiero este viaje que guardar los ahorros para mi vejez- me sonrió

-Con las pensiones de acá pasaras hambre.

-Prefiero los recuerdos que me dejara este viaje.

La conversación no varía mucho, hasta el momento que me fui al aeropuerto, una maleta de mano, documentos, pasaporte por sobre todo y mi celular… ufff quizás mamá tiene razón y solo soy una idiota fans pasada de años. Pero como no serlo la primera vez que la vi en una película fue como "Teresa" en Very Mean Men (año 2000), actriz de rasgos latinos, con una sensual cicatriz sobre su labio, indiscutiblemente creo que su lado derecho es el más bello.

Si, estoy obnubilada con ella, reconozco que solo seré feliz teniendo una foto de ella a mi lado, aunque de fotogénica yo no tengo nada, voy a arruinar esa foto, pero estando ella y como plus Rebecca valdrá la pena.

Antes de abordar el avión me despido por WhatsApp de mis más cercanos

" _Nos leemos en casi 17 horas"_

Si bien el vuelo tarda 15 horas y media, prefiero dar un margen sobre todo para que Ma no se preocupe.

Una vez en mi asiento, comienzo a leer algunos fics que descargue para acortar las horas, obviamente todas con mi adorada Regina de protagonista.

Pasiones Políticas

Ódiame, hiéreme, destrúyeme, ámame

Toletum

Aunque digas NO, sabes que es Si

Leí algo de cada una y me dormí, espero mis ronquidos no molestaran al resto, aunque me da lo mismo XD.

Por fin, ya en taxi camino al hotel, que con mi presupuesto solo me dio para 3 estrellas, registrarme, con un tipo que habla tanto español como yo de inglés. Estábamos tratando de hacernos entender cuando aparece a mi lado una pelirrubia más falsa que mi relación con Haruka (Sailor Moon).

-Bienvenida debes ser Sabrina- me tiende la mano

"Aleluya" pienso, mientras correspondo a su saludo.

-¿Si, soy Sabrina y tú nombre es?

-Un gusto, me llamo Karen, seré tu traductora por estos días- me explico antes que la volviera a interrumpir.

-Genial, entonces me ayudas con el registro.

Se sonríe y comienza a hablar con el recepcionista, la verdad es que estoy segura de que se comunicaban en ingles pero a mi oídos era chino mandarín con algo de hebreo y quizás ruso. Pero lo importante es que ya estaba registrada, fui acompañada a mi habitación, sin conocer las costumbres de EEUU, le di 20 dólares, a quien subió mi maleta (eso aparece en las películas, así que debe ser costumbre).

-Tengo el itinerario que me dio la agencia- Karen toma las riendas de la conversación, pues si bien, el hotel era uno de mejores dentro de los menos malos, era hermoso.

-Ah sí, ¿a qué hora debemos salir para estar en la conve?

-A las 11:30 am estaré con el taxi para llevarla a la convención, luego la pasaremos a buscar a las 7 pm, ya que la sesión de Photo op es a las 4 pm….

-Un momento- como que iré sola se supone que tuve que pagar también su entrada a la conve- el trato con la agencia incluía que tú me acompañarías.

-No lograron conseguir la entrada, así que le darán un día más de estadía totalmente gratis y yo la acompañare a todos lados menos a la convención.

Rayos! Y ahora como me iba a hacer entender, solo hablo español y para rematar soy de un país donde nuestra especialidad es mutilar el idioma, creo que moriré.

-Como me comunicare, no sé nada de inglés-me quejo, no recriminándola a ella, si no maldiciendo mi mala suerte.

-Pues bajaremos un traductor que puedas usar offline si es que debe comunicarse con alguien.

Mi primer día en San Diego fue encerrada en la habitación de hotel, aprendiendo, aunque fuera algo básico para poder comunicarme.

Al acostarme, revise mis mensajes en WhatsApp

15 de mi mamá que iban desde reprochar una vez más mi decisión, pasaban por que evitara ir sola por la noche ya que siempre a las que andan solas las asesinan; creo que bloqueare CSI de sus series

3 de una posible compañía que me pedía algún recuerdo y que no la engañara, giro mis ojos, ni siquiera un beso nos hemos dado y me pide fidelidad.

Pero siendo franca al ver el nivel de mujeres que hay acá, me siento en desventaja, pero, en fin, yo vengo con una sola misión en mente no desmayarme cuando vea por fin a Lana.

Son las 7:30 am y he dormido a saltos, parezco niña pequeña esperando algún regalo, estuve dando vueltas en la cama, en varias ocasiones me levanté para verificar que tenía mi entrada y el pase para la toma de la fotografía.

Así que mejor me fui a tomar un baño, pedí el desayuno, café, muy cargado y algo liviano para comer, sentía el estómago pesado.

Trate de arreglarme, a quien engaño, con suerte me logre vestir, mis manos temblaban y yo pensaba "Ahorraste casi un año, sin desmayarte, sin desmayarte"

Antes de salir de la habitación verifico llevar todo lo necesario…. Respiro, 1, 2, 3, veces antes de abrir la puerta.

Karen ya estaba en el vestíbulo esperando por mí.

-Buenos días Sabrina, ¿descanso?

-Muy poco

-Te ves nerviosa

-Lo estoy, por fin conoceré a una actriz que me encanta, solo espero no desmayarme de la emoción.

Karen me observa con cara de, "ya estas viejas para estas cosas". Fui el resto del camino en silencio.

-Sabrina, Sabrina

-Ah

-nos juntaremos en este mismo lugar a las 7pm

-ok- bajo del taxi, pero en realidad no me fije bien donde estaba, ni el camino que seguí hasta la conve.

Era genial ver como la mayoría de los asistentes estaban disfrazados, habían Coldplayers de todos los super héroes o villanos, de verdad estaba en una juguetería gigante, donde iba quería comprar algo, pero como soy un ser responsable me compre cada pendejada que veía, total el cupo de la visa aguanta y qué más da pagar la tarjeta los próximos 2 años.

Cuando caminando hacia el stand de ABC, la veo sentada con un traje gris, maquillada sutilmente, su melena recargada a su lado derecho, estaba firmando un afiche de Once Upon a Time, le regala una hermosa sonrisa al chico frente a ella y yo…..

NO ME DESMAYE! Logro desbloqueado, yuuujuuuu , soy la mejor, ya más confiada, me acerco a que firme mi afiche de … en realidad era una mezcla de varios de sus personajes, la doctora Zambrano, Teresa, Marci Eyre, Lisa Vásquez, Nellie, incluso en el que hace de camarera en Grown Ups.

Me sonríe, me dice algo y yo, no entendí nada! Puta madre debí prestar más atención a las clases de inglés. Avergonzada digo:

-No hablo inglés- se sonríe nuevamente, puede que muchas pienses que su sonrisa es costumbre o mera cortesía, pero la sentí real, autentica, si alguien piensa que no fue así, déjeme vivir mi fantasía.

-Yo muy poco español- Mori, literalmente morí y resucite en el instante, firma el afiche y yo me retiro en el limbo.

" _Sabrina reacciona! Ehhh, despierta! Te tienes que ir a tomar la foto con las hermanitas brujas"_

Mierda, mi cerebro me hace reaccionar y voy a tomar mi lugar para la foto que será uno de mis tesoros más grandes.

La fila avanza más rápido de lo normal, ya solo hay 2 chicas antes que yo.

Lana y Rebecca se divierten con cada fans que esta con ellas, aceptan posiciones graciosas, y algunas sugerente, vuelvo a maldecir no saber inglés para pedir alguna forma especial, pero en fin con estar en medio de ambas soy feliz.

Es mi turno, me acerco… Lana dice algo a Rebecca, me sonrojo, creo que un tomate estaba menos colorado que yo. Ambas me saludan con un beso en la mejilla y me colocan entre ellas, pero yo que pensaba que seria una foto normal con cada una a mi lado y yo con los brazos adelante, no fue así.

Lana me gira hacia su lado, es alta, bueno cualquiera es más alta que yo y más con esos tacones de infarto que llevaba puesto, su cara cerca de la mía con esa sonrisa típica de la Alcadesa Mills.

"No te desmayes, no te desmayes"

Rebecca a mi espalda se carcajea y sacan la foto… para que les voy a mentir salí horrible, de verdad tenía cara de terror, Rebecca y Lana se veían bellísimas, pero en fin…MISION CUMPLIDA.

Caminando por la conve a la salida, pensaba que solo eran personas normales que idiotas gruppies como yo las idealizamos, pero valió la pena conocer a Lana.

Nuevo desafío llegar al lugar acordado con Karen para volver al hotel y disfrutar de los 2 días que tengo para estar en San Diego. Según yo llegue a las 7:25, perfecto, no debería tardar… Pero como el universo siempre hace de las suyas conmigo, cual canción de Joaquín Sabina, me dieron las 10, las 11… yo estaba preocupada, ¡pero como tan idiota de no guardar la dirección de hotel… pues que creen no la guarde!

"Vamos Sabrina, recuerda como se llama el hotel…"

Mierda era algo asi cmo Courtyar… rayos no recuerdo… Saco el celular total podre mensajear a Karen, pero saben olvide contratar un plan viajero por los días que estaría fuera de Santiago… para mi mala suerte veo el mensaje de mi mamá que me dice que está lleno de asesinos en series, pues ya me imaginaba en algún callejón oscuro de San Diego, destripada, estrangulada o como mínimo me robaban los órganos.

Ya resignada a aceptar mi destino, comienzo a caminar, llevaba unos 30 minutos cuando una Van gris se estaciona muy cerca de mí…

" _Bueno San Pedro ahí te voy"_

-Señorita está perdida? - mierda ya valí madres, además el español era pésimo

Me giro para ver a mi verdugo y era nada más ni nada menos que un tipo de unos 30 años, tez morena.

-Ehhh no, voy camino a mi hotel…- la sensual voz robotizada de los traductores me interrumpe.

-¿Caminando?

Vuelvo a mirar y no está solo, lleva personas en la parte de atrás, lo más probable el equipo médico que robara mis órganos, pobre al que le toque mi hígado.

-Te llevamos- dice de nuevo la voz, se abre la puerta de atrás de la van y yo sin ser creyente ya me estaba encomendando a Thor, Odín, o a quien me quisiera escuchar en ese momento.

-Eh mexicana vamos- momento ¿mexicana yo?, además no, no puede ser, estoy alucinando, mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas….

Ya sé el miedo provoco que yo imaginara que mis posibles captores eran Rebecca, Lana y el moreno treintón que conduce, eso es solo una alucinación, es mi forma de protegerme, mi lugar feliz, mierda dejare de ver series.

Como en un sueño subo a la van, soy idiota, yo solita me meto a la boca del lobo… Mamá tenías razón EEUU está lleno de asesinos en series….

-Señorita hotel?

Mierda, de verdad es Lana, no, no puede ser, como me pasa esto a mí.

-No lo sé, pero tengo la reserva en mi correo

Creo que algo me entendió pues me pidió el celular… mi celular, se va a espantar de fondo de pantalla esta ella como Reina Malvada con un vestido rojo, sobre el escritorio de la alcaldía. Levanta una ceja y pos yo como soy de idiota, desbloqueo el celular y lo entrego, lo ve se ríe…

-SwanQueen?- Sonríe

-No, solo Lana- y otra vez roja como tomate, mi rostro hacia la combinación perfecta con el cabello de Rebecca.

Veo que hace algo de su celular, luego del mío… rayos ahora me vera mi sensual y suculento teclado… va a pensar que soy una loca acosadora de su vida que no hace nada más que estar pendiente de que si su matrimonio con Fred sigue o por fin se divorció.

Me entrega el celular.

-Busca hotel- Rebecca solo nos miraba y sostenía una botella.

Entre mis correos encuentro por fin el nombre del bendito hotel "Courtyard by Marriott San Diego Gaslamp/Convention Center", muestro el teléfono a Rebecca, ya que me avergüenza mirar a Lana.

Rebecca indica al moreno donde ir…

En el camino comenzamos a hablar, nos reíamos ellas de mi por no entenderlas y yo de ellas por no entenderme… hasta que lana se golpea la frente con la mano y dice en español

-Somos idiotas- clarito como el agua dijo eso.

Toma su teléfono y comienza a hablar en ingles, luego me lo pasa y escucho.

-No nos ha dicho tu nombre? ¿bebes tequila?

Sobre lo mismo Rebecca, hace lo mismo con su celular

-Debe beber, no existe mexicana que no le guste

Me rio fuerte. Me miran perplejas. Lana me entrega su celular, presiono el botón de grabar.

"Mi nombre es Sabrina. No soy mexicana, soy chilena. Tequila si bebo, pero debo estar sentada"

Escuchan dos veces lo que dice el traductor, se hablan entre ellas, cuando el moreno avisa que llegamos.

-Gracias, fueron muy amables- me iba a retirar cuando Rebecca dice algo a su celular

-Podemos ir…

Mis neuronas dejaron de funcionar, Lana y Rebecca en mi habitación de hotel para beber tequila… si estoy soñando por favor no me despierten.

 ***Bueno pensaba en hacer un solo capitulo, pero como que me inspire, mañana el capítulo final***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, para no interrumpir el relato, Rebecca, Lana y Sabrina, se comunicarán siempre por medio de una app que hace de traductor, pero no lo describiré, así que asuman que están siempre con celulares.**

 **La historia no tiene nada de verídico, es solo una locura que nació gracias a una conversación de WhatsApp .**

 _-Gracias, fueron muy amables- me iba a retirar cuando Rebecca dice algo a su celular_

 _-Podemos ir…_

 _Mis neuronas dejaron de funcionar, Lana y Rebecca en mi habitación de hotel para beber tequila… si estoy soñando por favor no me despierten._

Tuve que hacer algo muy bueno en la vida para ir en un ascensor, escuchando las risas de Lana y Rebecca a mi lado. Al salir de este, caminamos a mi habitación, temblaba tanto que Rebecca toma de mis manos las llaves.

-Tranquila que no haremos nada, además de beber…

Si con eso pretendía tranquilizarme, no funciono, ya que había logrado el efecto contrario. Como quien estuviera en su casa ingresan a la habitación.

Lana se acerca a un pequeño bar que estaba en un sector de la habitación toma unos vasos, en la habitación estaba la cama, un sofá, una pequeña mesa y el bar, yo no necesitaba más pues estaría solo 2 días y mucho menos imagine que tendría a semejantes bellezas junto a mí.

Risas, conversaciones, un tequila… vamos bien Sabrina, sigue así, bebe quedito que se te da intemperancia bucal y terminaras borracha; debes recordar esta noche de cabo a rabo… pero que creen, desperté en mi cama con el sol pegando en mi cara y con un inminente dolor de cabeza pronunciarse.

Miro a mi lado, una melena de oscuros cabellos, no fue un sueño! Lana esta a mi lado…

" _momento, está segura que es Lana y no quizás alguna otra peli morena que te pillaste en el bar del hotel"_

Puto cerebro, porque no me deja disfrutar de mi fantasía, escucho un leve gemido y mi acompañante morena se gira y miro su rostro… ES LANA! Tengo a Lana a mi lado esta dormida.

" _La noche comenzó brindando por conocernos, estaba clara que solo era mi pedazo de cielo en la tierra._

 _-¿Desde cuando sigues la serie?- Rebecca es quien pregunta_

 _-mmmm creo que desde que en Enero del 2012- trate de hacer memoria, un segundo trago de tequila._

 _-Pero en tu afiche tenías fotos de personajes anteriores- Lana me deja en evidencia, mierda necesito alguna frase inteligente para no parecer una loca obsesionada por ella._

 _-ehhhhh- Bravo Sabrina eres muy elocuente y por enegesima vez esa noche mi rostro hacia juego con cabello de Rebecca._

 _-Lana! Deja de colocarla nerviosa, jajajaja- Rebecca se reía a mandíbula batiente- eres lesbiana?_

 _Cuando pregunta yo estaba ya por el tercer trago (mis nervios necesitaban alcohol) y como toda una divina estrella de barriobajera me atoré y comencé a toser. Lana se acerca a mí y golpea la espalda, podría el universo humillarme aún más._

 _-Tranquila, era solo una broma_

 _Una vez que mi respiración volvió a la normalidad, las mire y dije_

 _-En realidad no me encasillo en las etiquetas, solo me gustan personas sin importarme que tienen entre las piernas. Muchas personas prefieren tacharme de bisexual, pero creo que es una soberana idiotez "etiquetarse" y normarse por reglas que quien sabe que loco manipulador invento"_

 _Después de ese comentario la conversación se volvió más profunda o el alcohol ya había hecho mella en mí._

 _Lana desde su celular coloca música, comenzaron a bailar, por favor no me despierten!_

 _CSM! Son completamente sensuales… No sé cómo o en qué momento se besan…._

 _Si existe algún ser divino, gracias, gracias por esto! Mi cerebro dejo de funcionar completamente solo observaba atentamente cada movimiento, Lana quita sus tacones, se acerca a mí y me invita a bailar, aun sin esos tacones de infarto es más alta que yo, Rebecca para que decirlo yo era un pequeño miniom entre 2 bellezas._

 _La pelirroja se acerca a mí me da un beso en la frente, se agacha roza mis labios, en mi espalda esta Lana y susurra "Tranquila", ¿tranquilidad?, ¿me piden tranquilidad?, ni en sueño alguna vez imagine una situación así, si llega a ser un trio llegando a chile me compro un Kino, ¡un loto y hasta juego experto!_

 _La pelirroja seguía rozando mis labios, hueon! Yo una simple mortal con un físico que no provocaría la envidia de nadie estaba ahí!_

 _Deja de pensar estupideces y has algo- mi cerebro muy atinado me hace reaccionar…_

 _Saboreo los labios de Rebecca, mientras la peli morena muerde mi cuello, nos separamos con la pelirroja cuando nos falta el aire, la morena de ojos profundos, quita la polera que traía puesta quedo en brasier, por suerte no estoy con los deportivos de siempre, si no con unos de encaje burdeos y por obra del divino bragas a juego… los labios de la morena reclaman los míos, mientras las 3 nos dirigimos, entre besos y caricias hacia la cama, nuestras ropas iban quedando en el camino, quede en el centro de ambas, me las di de ambidiestra acariciando a ambas a la vez, sentir la humedad de cada una entre mis dedos es indescriptible, ellas se preocupaban de mis senos, Lana me besada y sus besos sabían a gloria. La morena presta atención a la pelirroja se besan, no quería quedarme atrás mientras la pelirroja se preocupa de estimular a la morena, yo saboreo y muerdo sus senos, escucho deliciosos gemidos de la pelirroja bese cada rincón, su vientre llegue a ese botón hinchado que reclamaba atención de forma desesperada, pues quien soy yo para negar ese tipo de atención. Fui besando lentamente hasta que por fin mis labios y mis lenguas se encuentran con su clítoris hinchado, comienzo a lamer, besar y morder, los gemidos de la pelirroja me instan a seguir, siento que comienzan a besar mis piernas, los besos comienzan en mi tobillo, unas manos me acarician las pantorrillas, los besos llegan a mis muslos cuando siento unos dedos traviesos jugando con los pliegues de mis labios, un pulgar masajea mi clítoris, yo intento concentrarme seguir mi trabajo con el coño de la pelirroja, cuando muerden mi muslo derecho y succionan, eso dejara marca, pero no me interesa que arañen, que muerdan que dejen todos los chupetones que quieran!_

 _Cambiamos de posturas ahora devoro los senos de la morena, mientras la pelirroja nos observa y ella se masturba, es todo idílico… espero que la noche no acabe"_

-Buenos días- Lana despierta y me regala una bella sonrisa- te molesta si me quedo a desayunar.

"Si quieres, desayuno, almuerzo, once, cena y todas las meriendas"

-No, podrías pedir tú por favor, me cuesta hacerme entender

Lana vuelve a sonreír y se levanta, esta vestida, un momento… algo no me cuadra, miro bajo la colcha, estoy completamente vestida…. Puta madre lo soñé todo, quiero llorar y reir, estoy más loca de lo que pensaba, sacudo la cabeza y me dispongo a ir al baño.

-Tomare una ducha- una vez en el baño, me comencé a reir de la idiotez que me hizo pensar que yo tendría un trio con 2 semejantes bellezas. Sera algo que no contare a nadie… jajajaja quien me va a creer además?

Al salir de la ducha vestida, miro a Lana quien a pesar de estar recién despierta se ve hermosa

-¿ y Rebecca? No recuerdo a qué hora se fue.

-Cuando terminamos la primera botella de tequila, tenia que hacer con su familia.

-Ok, quieres tomar una ducha mientras llega el desayuno?

-Si, lo necesito, el tequila en el cuerpo no es buen perfume- se sonroja – me podrías facilitar algo de ropa.

Me carcajeo con ganas, mi ropa le quedara gigante si yo peso 75 kilos y con suerte ella debe pesar 50 kilos de pura maravilla.

-Te quedara algo grande, jajaja

-Sera un rato mientras vuelve mi ropa de la lavandería del hotel

Ok, eso quiere decir que por lo menos podre compartir con ella una hora más.

Cojo una polera y un pantalón, se las entrego, ella entra a la ducha. Llega el desayuno y Lana sale de la ducha solo cubierta con mi polera que a ella le queda como vestido, con una bolsa en las manos, pide al chico que llevo la ropa a la lavandería y que se la devolviera lo antes posible.

Suena el teléfono de la habitación, es Karen

-Sabrina, la esperare en una hora en el vestíbulo…

-ehhh, no creo salir hoy estoy algo cansada.

-Esta bien cualquier cosa en la recepción del hotel tienen mi número por si me necesita ubicar

-Gracias

Lana me observa, me acerco a la mesita donde esta el desayuno.

-¿Bebes café, té o jugo?

-jajaja tu eres quien ha seguido mi vida y no sabes que bebo- pillada infraganti, pero no me dejare intimidar

-Se que adoras las hamburguesas, pero creo que es muy pesado como desayuno- tomo un vaso, sirvo dos vasos de jugo.

Se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Que sucedió anoche? Creo que mi percepción de la realidad se altero

Me mira de forma sensual y se acerca muy lentamente

-Me dirás que no recuerdas la alocada noche que vivimos las 3

Trago saliva

-Me odio por olvidar algo así- tanto Lana como yo nos largamos a reir

-jajajaja solo conversamos, a nosotras se nos pasaron las copas y Rebecca se tenía que marchar, me agrado tú compañía así que me quede porque me prometiste algo

Que mierda prometí ebria, era un error clásico mío, alguna vez en una noche de locura me lleve a una chica a mi casa y me tomo 3 meses sacarla, supuestamente íbamos a formar una familia feliz, bueno eso lo contare en otra ocasión.

-y que fue lo que prometi?

-Late Harvest- esto lo dice cerca de mi oído

Me golpeo mentalmente, de donde saco un late harvest en San Diego y quien sabe cuánto me costara.

-Tendré que buscar donde encontrarlo.

El resto del desayuno fue de lo más normal, hablamos de su trabajo, me comento que ella sabía que en Chile la serie no tuvo el éxito que en México o Brasil. Entre bromas le dije que podría ir a vacacionar allá.

Buscamos en los celulares donde encontrar el famoso Late Harvest. Llamamos a diferentes licorerías, si bien había, no eran chilenos y Lana quería uno chileno, yo y mi bocata. Al pasar una hora nos rendimos y le digo que cuando ella vaya a Chile le tendré de varias marcas para que disfrute.

-Es una promesa

-Promesa.

Ambas cerramos el pacto con el meñique, sonrió, sé que es vacía la promesa, pero en fin, es mi burbuja.

-Gracias

-¿Porqué?

-Por todo esto, nadie creerá que pase la noche con Lana Parrilla jajajaja

-Eso se puede solucionar ven- riendo me lleva a la cama, ambas recostadas, toma mi celular y nos saca una foto.

Es espontanea, más cercana y humana de lo que muestran las redes sociales. Tuve mucha suerte de conocerla de forma tan cercana, creo que esa foto es una prueba de confianza que no traicionare.

-Gracias a ti- dice Lana

-A mi porque? No tengo nada de especial

-Al principio pensé que eras otra fans obsesionada con una cara bonita, pero no has preguntado nada sobre mi relación con Fred o de los rumores de tabloides.

-emmmm si leo cada noticia, pero creo menos de la mitad de lo que dicen. Y no quería echar a perder esto.

Quien se acercó a quien no lo sé, solo sentí unos labios sobre los míos, esta vez es real… sus manos están en mi cabello y las mías en su cintura, el beso fue maravilloso, lento, degusté cada detalle de su boca, no sabía si profundizar el beso o dejar ahí todo, pero cuando diablos en mi vida volvería a tener una oportunidad así. Ella acepta mi lengua en su boca, la intensidad del beso fue subiendo, sus manos acariciaban mi nuca y espalda, las mías estáticas en su cintura, empuño la polera, la cual deja al descubierto parte de su trasero descubierto.

-Lo, lo siento- murmuro, no se si es que me entendió, se alejó un paso de mí.

Rayos ya la fregué…

Se quita mi polera de forma lenta quedando solo con sus bragas, pues brasier no llevaba.

"Sabrina cierra la boca, te ves más idiota de lo normal"

Nos seguimos besando tocando, descubriendo.

Memorice cada detalle de su cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios, disfrute cada caricia de ella, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno, fue un largo día y una larga noche, ya no usábamos el traductor, el sexo es lenguaje universal, bastaba escuchar gemidos, la respiración de ella entrecortada, es tan dominante como dominada, es la mezcla perfecta.

Los mejores días de mi vida, si algún día me da Alzheimer espero no olvidar estos días.

Llegue a Santiago, el afiche que Lana firmo está en la pared de mi habitación. Han pasado ya 5 meses desde la conve, aún sigo en las nubes, pero he vuelto a mi rutina normal, una que otra cita. Trabajo y estudios…

Suena la alerta de WhatsApp.

" _Voy por los Late Harvest que prometiste. Llego mañana y aprendí algo más de español._

 _Besos_

 _LP"_

 **Bueno fue cortita, pero me gusto un abrazo a todas y gracias por sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero este capítulo, es solo por los videos de Lana en Insta… De verdad esa mujer nos quiere a dejar a todas con infarto.**

 **Veamos cómo queda este. Les recuerdo que esta historia de verídico no tiene absolutamente nada.**

" _Voy por los Late Harvest que prometiste. Llego mañana y aprendí algo más de español._

 _Besos_

 _LP"_

Releo el mensaje unas 20 veces, no puede ser… o sea ya soy inolvidable y una bestia en la cama (ronco peor que oso) pero no para esto…. Mi cerebro funcionaba a toda máquina:

1.- Quizás le robaron el teléfono y te están haciendo una broma de pésimo gusto. Pero si fuera así, creo que mejor sería el chantaje ya que tiene unos videos que lo más suave es la mirada del cocodrilo.

2.- No volvieron a hablar después de esos días, quizás solo viene de turista y tú pensado mil cosas que jamás en la vida te ocurrirán.

3.- Compórtate como adulta y devuelve el mensaje! Atina Sabrina tú tienes casi 40 y ella 41… no son un par de chiquillas.

" _Quieres que vaya por ti al aeropuerto? ¿A qué hora estarás?_

 _S"_

Apreté enviar antes de leerlo, no puedo ser más idiota ( _¿Segura?_ ), sin saludo, sin ninguna palabra simpática… Me estaba por agarrar a cabezazos contra la pared, cuando entra una llamada.

NRO DESCONOCIDO

¿Sera Lana?... timbra otra vez, estoy pensado idioteces… timbra por tercera vez

-Aló!

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Camila de Claro, ¿es ud la usuaria del teléfono? - la tal Camila, dijo todo cantadito con acento venezolano.

Suelto una carcajada y sin poder parar de reír corto la llamada.

Mi mente funcionaba a mil por horas, pero no quería ilusionar mi corazoncito en vano, así que por si acaso fui al supermercado y compre 4 marcas distintas de late harvest, si Lana no aparece me las beberé XD.

Como no volví a recibir un mensaje, me dije "misma fue solo una broma del destino"… tome mi notebook y comencé a trabajar, debo mantener a mis pequeños demonios, el departamento, pagar cuentas y sobre todo la visa que sufrio mucho en la comic con .

Estuve toda la noche tratando de hacer que el puto programa por fin cumpliera con las necesidades del cliente; las cuales cambian cada 7 días; dicen que las mujeres somos indecisas, pero he comprobado que no es así. A las 8 am decido ir a dormir un par de horas, quiero terminar antes del fin de semana, pues mis demonios vuelven a casa y quiero tener tiempo con ellos, llevan ya varias semanas con el padre; custodia compartida se llama; no me agrada la idea, pero hasta ahora ha funcionado.

A las 3 de la tarde, mi cuerpo, más por inercia que por voluntad, se acerca al refrigerador, saco una botella de jugo, bebo directamente… Veo mi departamento se nota que alguien me ayuda en el aseo y en el orden, sola esto sería un caos XD. Cae un poco de jugo en mi polera XXXXXXXL, tan sexy para vestir que me doy risa.

Tocan la puerta, esto es extraño, el conserje no aviso que alguien subiría… (N/A: definitivo a fanfiction le hace falta poder colocar emoticones). Quizás algún ladrón espere tras la puerta y quiera entrar a sacar las cosas de valor y como no tengo de puro odioso me asesinara; pero no es mi insoportable vecina, la cual es mejor que cualquier cámara de seguridad, nada pasa en el edificio sin que ella lo averigüe.

Me mira de pies a cabeza, se que mi atuendo no es el mejor, pero que diablos le importa a ella.

-Sabrina, su "novia" andaba perdida.

¿Novia?, con que loca me encame ahora que llega a mi ruca diciendo que es mi novia, me meto en cada lio, eso que soy gordita alejada de la mano de nuestra señora afrodita, imagino fuera estupenda. Reviro mis ojos, los cierro y giro para ver a mi supuesta "novia", por lo menos espero recordar su nombre.

-Hola…- se sonríe de lado- veo que no me esperabas….

CRASH! ¡Me fui de espaldas, me desmayé! Ni en la conve me sucedió… no sé cuánto rato paso, pero desperté en mi cama, veo a mi insoportable vecina con un frasco cerca de mi nariz con un olor asqueroso.

-¡que rayos!- me reincorporo y la vuelvo a ver…

-No sabía que podía causar ese efecto en ti… - Desde hoy dejo el alcohol, las drogas incluso el chocolate, algo me está provocando alusiones.

Ella mira a mi vecina.

-Gracias por todo, se puede retirar- la mujer con complejo de cámara de seguridad se retira

-¿Eres real gloriosa aparición' – trate de colocar la cuota de humor, si ya deseaba que se abriera la tierra y tirarme sola al fondo del abismo, tenía que de alguna manera tratar de recuperar la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Se acerca aquella morena que me trae loca desde mi más inocente época. Me da un beso casto, que yo no respondo! Cuando reaccione de verdad que me agarrare a cabezazos contra la pared mas dura de Santiago.

-Lana – tan elocuente…

-Recuperaste el don de hablar- lo merezco jajaja

-Con semejante sorpresa me sorprende no tener un infarto.- Estoy hablando como las soberana pelotas.

-Te envié un mensaje

-Lo conteste, pero no recibi respuesta- me observa con cara de no entender nada… al traductor de ha dicho, escucha el audio.

Ella habla a mi celular en inglés.

-Al parecer redacte mal, quería decir que estaba a minutos de subir el avión y que venía de camino.

Me rio a carcajadas la tomo en brazos, la beso como si no hubiera un mañana…

-Debes querer un baño para relajarte después de tantas horas de viaje y yo te acompañare.

 _ **Espero guste el capítulo. Quizás dependiendo de los comentarios podrían tener un cuarto capítulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

CONVE 4

-¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – mi hija llega de las vacaciones junto a su hermano- Hemos llegado, aliméntanos.

-Hey que no soy sorda- se acercan ambos a mí mis dos escuincles me dan besos y comenzamos a realizarnos cosquillas.

-Mami, de quien es esta cartera?- Maximo toma la cartera de Lana que está en el sillón.

-Ehhhh…. De una amiga- utilizo cara de casualidad, aunque mis escuincles me conocen a la perfección y saben que alguien más debe estar en casa.

-Por favor mamá, no otra loca de patio que cree que será tú amor eterno…

Descalza y cual ángel aparece Lana en al campo de visión de los niños.

-Momennnntoooo- Maximo se toca el mentón- yo a ella la conozco…

-Yo también- Flor entrecierra los ojos, tratando de recordar donde ha visto a la mujer que tenemos frente.

-Buenas tarde…- Lana habla no alcanza a decir nada más ya que Flor se acerca a ella y comienza a tocar su rostro.

-Ehhhh que la desarmas.

-Mami ¿es ella?, es que no puede ser… ¿o estas tan loca que la enviaste a clonar?

-¿A quien clonarías?- Lana se divierte con la situación… y yo … bueno yo quiero que la tierra tiemble para lanzarme solita, Flor y Maximo se destacan por no tener filtro al hablar.

-Pos a la Reina Malvada, esa señora- me apunta- esta obsesionada con ella, no dudaría en que la clonaría y la tendría bajo 7 llaves para que nadie toque a su "preciosa"- La ultima palabra la dice con el acento del hobbit mal alimentado del señor de los anillos.

Lana estira su mano para saludar a ambos y dice "Soy Lana Parrilla"

-Es gringa- Maximo es quien habla

-¿Guerita?- Lana se rie

-En chilito se dice Gringa…momento si es ella!

-Soy yo- con una sonrisa de medio lado confirma lo que ellos sospechaban…

Bueno entre gritos, risas, comenzaron los 3 a hablar, mientras yo no sabia si cocinar o pedir hamburguesas para comer.

Después de un exhaustivo interrogatorio, las cosas se calmaron, opte finalmente por las hamburguesas. Cuando mi querida escuincle recuerda que la madre escribe fics.

-Mamita bella hermosa, ¿Cuándo diablos actualizaras Ela?

-Flor , cuando tenga tiempo…- la verdad no quiero que Lana lea las idioteces que pasan por mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es Ela?- pos con esa pregunta ya vali madres

-Ela es mi versión escrita en los fics que escribe mi santa madre, la cual fue engendrada entre dos mujeres… lo cual me lleva a recordarte mamá …A tijerazos no hay embarazos!

Mori, ya con eso Lana pensara que estoy totalmente loca… lo cual no esta alejado de la realidad.

-Quiero leerla…

-¡Nooo!

-Vamos al notebook de mamá!

Fue una causa perdida, entre Maximo y Lana me afirmaron, mientras Flor fue por mi notebook, lo abre y yo me quería morir de vergüenza….

Leyeron entre los 3 los pocos capítulos que he escrito y Lana de vez en cuando me sonreía con la mirada… juro que mi escuincle no terminara la adolescencia…

 ******Se que les debo muchas actualizaciones, tengo muchos capítulos escritos, pero forme un enredo gigante y se mezclaron las historias XD******


End file.
